not a farewell, butterfly!
by locked pearl
Summary: Sheba bagaikan kupu-kupu dari bidadari khayangan. [Solomon/Sheba]


**not a farewell, butterfly!**

 **Magi** © Shinobu Ohtaka. (Karakter dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam). (Tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari cerita ini, hanya untuk kesenangan penulis.) **not a farewell, butterfly!** Copyright © clearpearll (since) 2017.

 **AU**. friendship. romance. drama. spiritual. supernatural.

.

.

.

 _;Sheba bagaikan kupu-kupu dari bidadari khayangan._

* * *

Sheba bermimpi puluhan, bahkan ratusan kupu-kupu hinggap di bunga, menghisap nektar. Ada yang berwarna merah, putih, hitam, biru, dan warna-warna yang sepasang dengan bunga-bunga. Ketika ia berjalan menyusuri taman, ada seorang pemuda. Seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di telunjuknya. Sheba melihat pemuda itu berbicara pada kupu-kupu. Terlihat penuh kasih sayang, seakan pemuda itu paham benar apa yang dikatakan kupu-kupu. Setelah adegan percakapan yang entah apa, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Sheba (seperti ditunjukkan oleh kupu-kupu itu). Tersenyum.

"Sheba sedang bertengkar dengan Ugo! Ayo kita lihat!"

Para murid mengelilingi Sheba dan Ugo yang sedang adu mulut, adu cakar, adu tonjok, adu jambak.

"Apa maksudmu, Pria Bodoh?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, Gadis Manja!"

Solomon melihatnya dan menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir. Hingga seperti biasanya, seorang guru sangar datang dan yang berduel berakhir menerima nasihat sampai mampus di ruang BK.

Ia berlalu dari kerumunan.

* * *

Ugo habis-habisan memaki Sheba di perjalanan pulang bersama Solomon. Solomon gondok mendengarnya.

"Hei Ugo, tidakkah kau mengalah saja? Apakau tidak malu? Lagipula ia perempuan, kau tahu perempuan bukan?" lontar Solomon akhirnya.

Ugo memelototi kawannya. "Hei, kau pendukung siapa? Salah dirinya yang menumpahkan jus di atas buku Fisikaku."

Solomon menghela napas. "Tapi aku yang pusing mendengar celotehanmu. Memang awalnya lucu, tapi lama-lama muak mendengarnya. Kau paham?"

Ugo tersenyum sinis. "Kalau kau ingin tahu mengapa aku bisa begini, besok, cobalah kau bicara padanya."

Mulut Solomon terkatup. Apakah ini keberuntungan?

* * *

Pemuda itu memang hampir selalu beruntung. Memiliki ayah yang kaya raya, wajahnya elok, damai dipandang. Sedamai semilir angin yang membelah helaian rambut birunya. Ia bersyukur mendapat tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Angin yang damai itu menenangkan jiwanya dari kerumitan tahapan jawaban soal Fisika.

Solomon terpengarah. Itu … Sheba? Mungkin kelasnya sedang pelajaran olahraga, memakai lapangan _baseball_. Sekarang malah perhatian Solomon tertuju pada gadis yang tengah tertawa lebar itu. Tahapan hitungan ia abaikan. Siswa itu tersenyum kecil. Bagaimana bisa Ugo bermusuhan dengan perempuan seperti Sheba?

Ia asyik menonton, sementara bola bisbol dengan kekuatan berapa newton menghantam hidung Sheba. Gadis itu hampir jatuh. Posisi duduk Solomon sudah berubah, agak terangkat. Teman yang tadi melempar bola meminta-minta maaf kepada Sheba. Sepertinya Sheba berkata bahwa ia tidak perlu teman ke UKS. Tanpa pikir panjang, Solomon tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan, langsung meminta izin ke toilet.

* * *

Sheba keluar dari toilet—membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Matanya menyipit. "Kau!—teman Ugo!" telunjuknya teracung pada Solomon.

Pemuda berambut biru itu terhenyak. Kemudian Sheba mengernyit, memerhatikan sekitar. "Dasar mesum!"

Solomon terlonjak. "Bu-bukan seperti itu. Aku … aku…."

Gadis yang menuduhnya mengintip itu mengubah telunjuk dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum ketahuan."

Pemuda itu hampir berdecak. Sementara Sheba mulai beranjak, ia berkata hampir berteriak. "She … Sheba, itu … aku…."

Mata Sheba berbinar, ia mengangguk tanda persetujuan.

* * *

"Ada apa? Mengapa kita hanya berdiam diri di tempat ini?"

Kepala Solomon yang menyembul dari gerbang sekolah kini kembali menatap Ugo. "Aku menunggu seseorang. Karena kita pulang bersama, jadi kita menunggu orang itu."

Ugo melipat tangannya. Kakinya sudah pegal sejak tadi berdiri. Kalau masih lama, bisa-bisa ia pulang malam setelah bermain _playstation_ di rumah Solomon. Andai rumahnya tidak kecolongan maling tempo hari, mungkin ia akan bermain saja di rumahnya. Tapi dari kejadian itu tak buruk-buruk juga. Persahabatannya dengan Solomon mungkin bertambah erat, dan kuat.

Kerikil di hadapannya terlempar satu-dua langkah. "Siapa yang kita tunggu, heh?"

Solomon langsung berseru, "Nah, itu dia!"

Ugo menyembulkan kepala, mulutnya ternganga. "Sheba? Oh, _no_! Demi apa kau menunggu Sheba?"

Senyum terbit di wajah pemuda tampan itu. "Kenapa kau begitu terkejut?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh deh! Kau yang paling tahu, aku dan dia musuh bebuyutan."

Tapi Solomon menepuk bahu Ugo, membaik-baikkan suasana, sementara Sheba kian mendekat.

Dari dekat, satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka mendelik sinis kepada Ugo. Yang ditatap tidak mau kalah, terjadilah adu tatap. Seakan-akan ada listrik yang memancar dari keduanya. Sementara Solomon di tengah menghela napas.

"Aku berkunjung ke rumah Solomon untuk melihat rombongan kupu-kupu di tamannya. Sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganmu, ya!" peringat Sheba.

Ugo menatap tidak suka (sejak tadi). "Aku juga punya keperluan sendiri untuk main ke rumah Solomon!"

Mereka beradu serangan tatap.

"Hei, kalian, sudahlah. Ayo kita ke rumahku."

Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri, perdebatan terjadi selama perjalanan.

* * *

Ini benar-benar taman surga. Ada air mancur elegan berdiri di tengah-tengah taman. Di sekitarnya taman-taman bunga dengan indah berfotosintesis. Dan kupu-kupu yang menghisap dari mereka. Mata Sheba sudah berbinar sejak memasuki taman rumah Solomon. Mereka berdua berjalan (Ugo berada di depan _playstation_ , memilih _game_. Sementara Solomon melayani tamu yang satunya, Sheba).

"Kau menyukai tempat ini?"

Sheba menatap Solomon yang berdiri lebih tinggi darinya. Ia tak menjawab.

"Kau suka dengan tempat ini?" tanya Solomon lagi.

"Ah, tentu saja! Maksudku kupu-kupu dan bunganya."

Solomon berjalan mendekati seekor kupu-kupu. Dengan senang, makhluk itu hinggap di telunjuknya. Solomon terlihat berbincang dengan kupu-kupu itu. Dada Sheba berdetak, merasa tidak asing dengan adegan ini. Ia ingat, ia sadar, ini seperti mimpi yang dialaminya berulang kali. Sama hingga kupu-kupu itu seperti mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Solomon menoleh pada Sheba. Hinga—

"—Oi! Solomon! Ayo cepat!" beda dengan seruan Ugo.

* * *

Sheba pernah bermimpi, ia berpegangan tangan dengan seorang pemuda. Sheba yakin sekali pemuda berambut biru itu adalah Solomon. Ia menjadi tak percaya, apakah kenyataan atau mimpi, setelah mereka lulus kuliah, mereka menikah.

Solomon menatapnya lembut, membuat timbulnya semburat merah muda di pipi istrinya.

Dulu Solomon duduk di dekat jendela. Selalu ia rasakan embusan angin yang membelai rambutnya. Angin itu terkadang—sering kali membuat matanya berat, mengantuk. Pernah di suatu hari saat pelajaran terakhir, ia tertidur. Saat bangun cahaya senja menerobos jendela-jendela. Diterangi cahaya itu, ia dapat melihat partikel-partikel debu dengan jelas. Ia mengangkat tangan, hendak menangkapnya. Tapi ketika ia melihat telapaknya lagi, sirna, tidak terlihat lagi.

Solomon bahkan hapal kapan kelas Sheba memakai lapangan _baseball_ untuk pelajaran olahraga. Ia selalu melihat rambut Sheba yang diterpa cahaya mentari, berkilauan. Juga tawanya yang menyalurkan rasa bahagia. Ia melakukan hal yang sama; mengulurkan tangan, hendak menyentuhnya. Sheba bagaikan mimpinya dalam tidur, tetapi sekarang ia nyata.

Sekarang ia bisa menyentuh bahkan menggenggam erat tangan Sheba. Di malam itu mereka tertawa, satu fakta terkuak. Solomon juga mempunyai mimpi yang sana dengan Sheba—melalui sudut pandangnya. Ada pula hal ganjil. Solomon cerita bahwa ia bermimpi Sheba memilih baju, kesana-kemari layaknya kupu-kupu. Di tempat yang sangat indah.

Beberapa hari kemudian, mereka tertawa bersama. Kemudian Sheba menatap Solomon dalam. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan, Solomon."

"Katakan saja."

Sheba mengambil tangan Solomon, pria itu mengenggenggamnya erat. "Aku teringat mimpimu yang kauceritakan tempo hari."

Solomon menatap Sheba. "Ini memang berat, tapi, aku ingat bahwa aku adalah salah satu bidadari surga."

Mata Solomon terbelalak. Memang benar, Sheba layaknya bidadari yang dikirimkan Tuhan kepadanya. Tapi apa maksud Sheba mengatakan hal itu?

"Aku tidak bercanda, Solomon. Aku benar-benar bidadari di surga." Air mata telah keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Solomon tahu, ia paham, Sheba tidak bercanda. Akhirnya jelas tentang mimpi aneh tentang Sheba. Sheba yang memilih baju yang akan dipakai orang yang dilayaninya. Berjalan mondar-mandir melayani penghuni—tempat indah dalam mimpinya itu pastilah surga.

Solomon menarik Sheba ke dadanya. Sementara tangannya masih menggenggam milik Sheba erat. Seakan jika dilepaskannya, Sheba akan terbang, kembali ke surga, meninggalkannya.

Perlahan hawa eksistensi Sheba melemah. "Solomon, mungkin ini sudah waktunya."

Solomon masih menangis bersama Sheba. Ia berbisik, "Hei, ketika kita bertemu lagi, aku bisa kan, jatuh cinta lagi padamu?"

Sheba mengangguk dalam isak tangisnya. Sementara jiwanya perlahan menjadi partikel-partikel yang kian hilang ke langit. Sama seperti partikel debu yang pernah Solomon coba tangkap. Nihil. Begitu juga dengan partikel-partikel Sheba. Ia menangis tersedu di atas kasur, lantas mendekap kedua belah tangannya di depan dada. Partikel-partikel Sheba tertinggal di hati, dan mimpinya.

* * *

Pada hari yang damai di taman surga, sebuah suara menyeru Sheba.

"Wahai Sheba, berbahagialah engkau, sebab Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham, suamimu di bumi, akan tinggal di sini, tak lama lagi."

Setelah kalimat itu terucap, Sheba tersenyum lebar dan menangis bahagia. Maka ia menjawab. "Wahai Zat Yang Mahaagung, ketika aku dan ia Engkau pertemukan kembali, maka buatlah kami saling jatuh cinta kembali. Kabulkanlah doa dan harapan hamba, wahai Engkau Mahapemberi."

* * *

"Siapa kamu?"

Laki-laki dengan rambut biru memakai pakaian halus dan dipenuhi perhiasan.

"Aku Sheba."

Mata lelaki itu melebar. Bahunya terguncang. "Akhirnya, aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu."

Sheba tersenyum dan menangis lagi, karena bahagia. "Selamat datang, Solomon."

"Aku pulang, Sheba."

Doa mereka terkabul.

* * *

 **End.**


End file.
